In-line skating has become a popular pastime for thousands of people. The skates are available in a variety of configurations and generally include four to six wheels on each skate. In general, the more wheels provided on an in-line skate the better the in-line skate performs. Although a greater number of wheels provides increased performance, in-line skates with more wheels typically are more expensive than comparable in-line skates with less wheels. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a kit that allowed a user to add additional wheels to a pair of in-line skates. It would be a further benefit if attachment of the additional wheels could be made using existing structural features on an existing in-line skate as a portion of the attachment mechanism.